


Sway With Me

by tielan



Series: Meeting Halfway [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 days of OTP, Dancing, F/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: They don't say much while dancing.





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can get this series done before A4. Short and sweet (or bittersweet, maybe).

Maria knows what dancing means to Steve – the significance of promises made and kept.

She didn’t think he’d be so intent on getting a dance with her in public.

She’s courteous because she doesn’t dare make a scene. She’s intimate because there’s not much she can do when Captain America has his hand firmly splayed in her spine. She’s burning up in her bones as they move across the floor – not the most graceful couple, perhaps, but at least not falling over their feet.

And then there’s his imaginary scenario, whereby armed dissidents attack the fundraiser and she apparently does something about it when half the Avengers are to hand, and a fair chunk of ranking military brass make up the guest list.

Nobody would do that. Nobody would even try. There’s calculated risks, and then there’s downright stupid.

Frankly, Maria’s starting to think that agreeing to this dance was downright stupid.

And when she reminds him that he’s a weapon, too – and possibly one of the best she could possibly have to hand – his expression lights up: incredulity, surprise, and the sudden flare of delight and desire that usually means they end up against the nearest flat surface. At least, they do when they’re in private.

They’re dancing in a public event, in full view of God and man, and Steve is looking at her like he wants nothing more than to eat her up with a spoon. And in his arms, held close and awed, Maria is turned on and terrified. If she doesn’t douse it – if he doesn’t douse it – then the blaze is going to burn them both.

So she glances away, fixing her gaze carefully over his shoulder so she doesn’t do anything as stupid as look him in the eye.

“You know,” he says conversationally, “sometimes the ease with which you shut me out is more than a little scary.”

“Scary? Or infuriating?”

“Both.” He says it matter of factly but there’s tension in his body, in his jaw, in his eyes. “I know you don’t want us to be public – that your job was on the line when we worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, but S.H.I.E.L.D is gone, Maria. And neither Pepper nor Tony cares that we’re together.”

“I...can’t.”

“And if I can’t understand that – can’t accept it, then you’ll shut me out?” Steve makes a noise of frustration. “We’ve been here before, Maria.”

“You said it was enough.”

“It was. Then. I’m saying things have changed.” He exhales. “Okay, we’re not talking about it. Just...dance with me.”

They don’t say anything more for the duration of the dance, but they don’t have to.

 


End file.
